Users may rely on multiple types of devices to perform their daily activities. For example, a user may watch television on a home television set, listen to music and communicate with others on a smartphone, and play games and browse the Internet on a tablet. In conventional systems, each of these media devices has its own and separate interface. Thus, users may often switch from one interaction mode to another in order to perform their daily tasks. Moreover, interaction modes are conventionally limited to manual input from a user. To consume content on a television set, a user typically must issue commands by manually pressing buttons on a remote control. For smartphones and tablets, a user typically provides commands by tapping on various areas of the screen. Thus, conventional systems lack an integrated approach for conveniently interacting with a user's various devices.